Sakura ドロップス
by Kyushina-Yumi
Summary: Even the cherryblossom trees shaking in the wind will bloom one day soon. Oneshot, SasuSaku, songfic to "Sakura ドロップス" by Utada Hikaru. Review!


**SAKURA ****ドロップス**

_Summary: Fall in love, then it ends. This will be my final heartbreak. Even the sakura trees shaking in the wind will bloom one day soon._

_**------------**_

_**Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge**_

_**Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no heartbreak**_

_**Sakura sae kaze no naka de **_

_**Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu you**_

"Sorry that it has to end like this, Sakura," Sasuke said to the heartbroken girl sitting on the beige couch, "but it would never have lasted anyway."

Sakura kept staring at the closed door even after he'd already walked away. He had left her again. And this time, she was pretty sure that the Uchiha was not coming back to her.

She broke down and began to sob. She buried her face into her pillow and kept trying to think of something she had said or done that had made Sasuke want to drop her like that. She couldn't come up with anything.

_**Furidashita natsu no ame ga**_

_**Namida no yoko wo totta sutto**_

_**Omoide to daborou eizou aki no dorama saihousou**_

It had been four months since her breakup with Sasuke. Summer was changing into fall, and she still felt the pain of the breakup like it had happened just minutes before. She didn't know if she'd ever be happy again; ever.

She watched the sakura blossoms fall from their branches and land on the ground. The year before, Sasuke would pick a blossom off that same tree, put it in her hair, then tell her how beautiful she looked and how well the sakura blossom complimented her divine features. Now no one was there to tell her that.

_**Doushite onaji you na**_

_**Panchi nandomo kuratchaun da**_

_**Soredemo mata tatakaun darou**_

_**Sore ga inochi no fushigi**_

Now days, seeing little things like fallen sakura blossoms would always depress her, almost to the point where she was afraid to leave her home. She needed to somehow work up the courage to be able to forget Sasuke, and accept the fact that she wasn't enough for him.

She needed to forget him, but she couldn't; she loved him too much to forget.

_**Koi wo shite subete sasage**_

_**Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no heartbreak**_

_**Sakura sae toki no naka de**_

_**Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu you**_

Sakura had given her relationship all that she had; she gave it a hundred percent more than she had given her relationships with other boys, like Naruto and Neji. When Sasuke had asked her out after her breakup with Neji, she was so thrilled—and she wanted to make sure that the relationship worked out perfectly.

She hoped that this would be the last time that her heart was broken in such a way.

_**Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka deikutsu ga**_

_**Suriheratteku motto**_

She would never make it through the rest of her life if she held onto her old relationship; Sasuke wasn't the only man in the universe. There were still so many other guys that were probably more deserving of her. But she wasn't sure why she couldn't let him go.

She knew that she needed to take it easy and forget it, but it was so hard! He had broken her heart so badly that she never knew if it could be mended.

_**Kata no chikara nuite**_

_**Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke**_

_**Koko kara sou tookunai darou**_

_**Mita koto mo nai keshiki**_

She wanted to get over the pain that was tearing at every fiber at her heart, but each time she thought she had gotten over it, memories of him would play back in her mind. She kept wanting to be close to him again; she wanted to feel him run his fingers through her hair, she wanted to feel his lips over hers. But every time she thought she had gotten over him, she was right back where she started, missing him, crying for him, wanting him even more. She didn't know if she'd ever make it out of this downward spiral.

_**Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge**_

_**Chikau koto wa kore ga saishou no GOOD DAY**_

_**Sakura made kaze no naka de**_

_**Yurete sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu you**_

Sakura was sick and tired of crying over a love she would never get back. She pulled her pink hair into a ponytail, slipped on her shoes and walked out into the village. A light breeze washed the cool autumn air over her, making her feel more alive then ever, giving her the reassurance that life without Sasuke wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**Ahhhhh…**_

_**Ahhhhh….**_

_**Suki de suki de doushiyo mo nai**_

_**Sore to kore to wa kankei nai**_

She missed him, still, but she would never feel the same for him again. She looked up to the clear blue sky and a wave of hope for a perfect future washed over her.

Even the cherry blossom trees shaking in the wind were slowly reaching out a hand to her.

_**Ahhhh…**_

_**Ahhhh…**_

----------------

**Me: Yaay! My second songfic! I absolutely love this song, and when I read the English lyrics, I knew that I had to make a SasuSaku fanfic out of this!**

**Sakura: Yeah, well, you didn't have to make him break up with me.**

**Sasuke: Thank you for not letting me be stuck with her!!!**

**Me: Sorry Sakura, you're welcome Sasuke. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did, and I don't own Utada Hikaru or her song "SAKURA DORAPPUSU" **

**Later!**

**Izzy**


End file.
